Carta para um Lírio
by Filha de Poseidon
Summary: Uma carta para um certo Lírio que mudou nossas vidas, um lírio que salvou a vida do menino-que-sobreviveu, uma carta para um lírio escrito por uma petúnia.


Lílian,

O minha doce Lily, você nunca receberá essa carta não é? Eu sinto tanto sua falta eu não devia ter te chamado de aberração, durante esses anos eu não consigo me perdoar...

Eu lembro que quando você era pequena eu ficava vendo você dormir, te cobria, e brincava com você, ficava vendo você se abraçar com um ursinho um cervo, não sei mas um dia vi James Potter ficar implicando com você por causa disso, eu não entendi direito, algo como 'viu como você já me amava mesmo ante de me conhecer Lírio.' 'Deixa disso Potter, eu nem sabia que você era animago até semana passada' isso foi no seu sexto ano.

Nos invernos você procurava minha cama a noite, pois tinha medo de dormir sozinha com a neve batendo na sua janela, isso acabou quanto você foi para Hogwarts.

Mas a culpa é minha eu que te afastei, senti inveja, muita inveja de você minha irmã. Você era extraordinária, era mágica, eu queria ser, queria ter te acompanhado para esse escola, lembro que até mandei uma carta para o diretor, mas ele disse que apenas pessoas com sangue mágico poderia ir. Então a partir desse dia eu passei a te chamar de aberração. Me desculpe minha querida. Me desculpe mesmo.

Quando você voltou de Hogwarts mostrando sapos de chocolates, balinhas com sabores... com sabores que nem dava para imaginar, trufas de chocolates que explodiam na boca. Fiquei com tanta, mas tanta inveja que virei as costas e fui para o meu quarto, te amaldiçoando por ser fantástica, ser mágica.

Todo ano você voltava contando novidades, mostrando novas coisas, nas férias fazendo aquelas poções para fazer tarefa. E sempre falando dos seus amigos e do Irritante Potter. Quando tinha quinze anos tudo mudou não é? Você odiava o Severo, mas tinha uma foto do Potter no seu quarto.

Como eu sei disso? Eu sempre te olhava dormir Lily, eu sempre olhei. Quando você estava na escola eu entrava no seu quarto e via as coisas que você deixava. Pegava algumas cartas que você trocava com o Potter, um tal de Black se metia no meio, e Pettigrew , Lupin e Longbotton mandavam também. E suas amigas? Mckinnon, Meadowes, Brandon e Vance sempre mandando cartas para você também. E você mandando cartas para eles também.

E as fotos? Eu adora as fotos que você deixava em casa elas se mexendo eu sentia que você estava comigo ainda, Olhava aquele majestoso Castelo, e nas fotos sempre tinha você a minha preferida era uma sua que você estava de frente a escola tinha um jardim e um lago e lá no funda dava para ver uma lula enorme. Acho que tiraram quando você não via. Você estava sentada com um livro ao seu lado, soltando bolinhas de sabão e uma flor, uma petúnia ao seu lado, fiquei emocionada você lembrava de mim mesmo na escola.

No seus 16 anos eu noivei lembra? Papai e mamãe disseram que era cedo, você respeitou apenas dizendo parabéns. Admito fiquei triste por você não ter falado nada, afinal acho que você tinha entendido o recado, eu não queria você na minha vida. Mas a verdade é que eu queria era que você falasse mais alguma coisa. Nem que fosse um: "ACORDE IDIOTA VOCÊ TEM SÓ 19 ANOS"

Então você terminou a escola fui obrigada pelo papai a ir na sua formatura, mas gostei sabe eu conheci onde você passou todos os seus anos, o castelo que eu só via em fotos, fiquei encantada pelo tamanho, pensando se você não se perdia ali, você vendo minha expressão falou:

-Ah sim, eu me perdi muito aqui, só parei no terceiro ano. Mas muitas vezes foi bom, principalmente namorar um Marauders que tem uma mapa que localiza se tem pessoa ou não no andar, foi bom dei muitos amassos na torre da astronomia- Você me mostrou uma das mais altas torres. E na sala precisa- você tinha me explicado o que era isso antes- Foi onde aconteceu. -Então eu intendi, fiquei feliz por você ter compartilhado isso comigo.

Então você ficou noiva e uma semana depois eu me casei. Você se casou e começou toda essa guerra, a profecia foi feita e Duda e Harry nasceram. Se passou um ano e eu te perdi.

Hoje minha irmã eu vejo o quanto eu errei, o quanto você era importante para mim. No seu enterro não chorei estava em choque, mas quando cheguei em casa, Harry dormindo num berço antigo do meu filho, Vernon não tinha ido no enterro então ficou com as crianças. Ele foi dormir, olhei meu filho e depois me dirige ao seu filho, e comecei a chorar, ele acordou e olhou-me com aqueles olhos verdes, os _seus _olhos verdes. Fiz ele dormi. Então vi que você me fez sofrer então iria fazer ele sofrer.

Hoje saio da minha casa, meu sobrinho nos deixando para nos proteger, para proteger a família que tanto desprezou ele, ai eu vi o quanto ele é parecido com você, se colocando em risco para proteger os outros. Tudo o que tenho para dizer aqui é que eu te amo minha doce irmã. Eu amo você, agora vejo que vejo amo o meu sobrinho mesmo com tudo ele se tornou uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Me desculpe.

Me desculpe por ser uma idiota e não ficar com você em quanto podia, me desculpe por te chamar de aberração, me desculpe por não sorrir mais para você, me desculpe por todos esses anos que te tratei mal, me desculpe por ser uma idiota, me desculpe por nunca mais dizer que eu te amava, me desculpe pelas lágrimas que fiz você derramar, me desculpe por agir tão infantilmente, me desculpe por não ser um boa irmã, me desculpe por não ter ido ao seu casamento, me desculpe por não convidar você para o meu, me desculpe por maltratar seu filho, me desculpe por não dar amor a ele, me desculpe por todas as nossas brigas, me desculpe mesmo. Me desculpe por tudo.

Atenciosamente,

sua irmã Petúnia.

_Então Petúnia Dusley deixou a carta que escreveu em cima do túmulo de Lílian Potter junto com um buque de lírios e algumas petúnias, e deixou também no túmulo de James Potter alguns lírios, e um óculos antigo de Harry, não sabendo bem o porque. _

_Então voltou ao carro onde o marido e o filho a esperavam para terminar a tarefa dada pelo sobrinho, se esconder por um tempo, quando tudo tivesse bem ele avisariam e poderiam voltar a sua casa._

_O que não sabia é que um feitiço jogado ali pelo menino que sobreviveu, um feitiço que tudo que colocava em memória dos pais ficaria ali eternizado._


End file.
